All For Love
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: Konata's happy today.  A little TOO happy.


**Prettyinpinkgal: My first Lucky Star fic! Yay! XD Hope you guys enjoy it! This is just a oneshot, btw.  
**

**Disclaimer: Lucky Star doesn't belong to me. Life is so not fair.**

**ALL FOR LOVE**

"Morning!" shouted Konata Izumi as she walked into the classroom where her friends were waiting.

"Yo," replied Kagami while Tsukasa and Miyuki happily told her good morning.

"Wow, Konata, you're in a good mood today," Kagami observed. Of course, there wasn't much that got Konata down, but she was having a larger grin than usual.

"Ah, as opposed to you, Kagamin, who is always in a bad mood," replied the blue-haired girl, a smirk on her face.

Kagami exploded. "Shut up, you! Geez, you always turn what I say around so you can say stuff like that!"

"Sorry, sorry," Konata said spacily.

Just then, Kuroi-sensei entered and told them class was starting, therefore suspending all conversation. Kagami rushed towards her classroom. Tsukasa, who usually dozed off while the teacher was speaking, tried hard to focus, but soon found that she was focusing on trying to focus, rather than what the teacher was saying (A/N This has happened to me before [sweatdrops and I think it happened to Osaka in "Azumanga Daioh" XD). Miyuki meanwhile took excellent notes.

* * *

When Konata finally spilled the beans during lunch on why she appeared to be so happy, the world must have ended. 

Pigs must have been flying.

Time must have stopped.

Tsukasa must have received an A on a test.

For the shocking news was that Konata--famous Legendary Girl A, known for being obsessed with anime, manga, and video games that she should not be playing; known for being lazy, unattractively weird, and never doing her homework until Kuroi-sensei sends her a message on a video game telling her to work--had done the impossible.

Konata Izumi now had a boyfriend.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Kagami and Kuroi-sensei, who had been passing by at the time. Miyuki and Tsukasa let out quieter cries.

"Lemme guess! It's an otaku, right?!" Kagami cried, her eyes wide.

"Is he some guy you met online? From gaming, right? And my stupid parents said video games were a waste of time! If a girl like Izumi could get a boyfriend from gaming, I sure as heck could!" yelled Kuroi-sensei, pumping her fist in the air as her eyes gleamed. By now, the entire class was watching the scene unfold.

"Kona-chan, that's amazing! Is he someone who works with you?" asked Tsukasa excitedly.

"This is wonderful! Congratulations! Ah! But that sounds like I'm congratulating you on marriage, doesn't it? I'm sorry!" said a flustered Miyuki.

Konata waved her arms around. "You're all wrong! I didn't meet him online, and he doesn't work with me. He likes anime, but he's not as into it as I am."

"Wow, that's shocking," replied Kagami, who had finally gathered some of her composure. "Is he in our school?"

"Mmm. He's in our class."

"EH?" the other four gasped. "Who is it, who is it?"

Suddenly, the door slid open. "I'm very sorry for being so late!" the person said with a polite bow.

Kuroi-sensei waved her hand at the tardy student. "Sure, sure. No problem. Now, Izumi," she said, ignoring the person who was coming in. "Who's your new boyfriend?"

Konata pointed at the boy. "Him. Minoru Shiraishi." To her boyfriend she said, "Morning!"

"Good morning, Konata-san!" he said cheerfully.

The three girls and the teacher looked at each other. "He has the best grades in class, and his manners are excellent," murmured Kuroi-sensei, shocked, to both herself and Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki. "What the heck is he doing going out with Izumi?"

"Um, congratulations?" Kagami said to Konata and Minoru. She looked really confused. "How did you two decide to go out?"

Konata spoke first. "I've liked Mino-chi--" (the others looked at each other, thinking, _Mino-chi?!_) "--and he recently confessed he liked me. So, I agreed to go out with him...

"If he bought me the entire two seasons of 'Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu/The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'."

The happy couple smiled, oblivious of the looks the others had on their faces.

_No... _thought Kagami. _That's not how a normal couple is supposed to work!_

_I shouldn't say anything about that, _thought Miyuki. _But there's something about that I shouldn't promote either!_

_H-how did Shiraishi-san get wrapped up in Kona-chan's anime hunt?! _thought Tsukasa.

_HOW THE HECK DID KONATA DO THAT?! _wondered Kuroi-sensei. _I'D NEVER BE ABLE TO CONVINCE A GUY TO GO OUT WITH ME FOR THE PRICE OF A GAME! _She carefully omitted the fact that no guy seemed to want to go out with her in the first place.

"Wait," Kagami said, still shell-shocked. "How did you buy the second season of 'Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu'?"

"I have connections," Mino-chi replied cheerfully.

Kagami slowly turned to Konata. "Can I borrow it?"

"No way," Konata replied in a sing-song voice. "I'm never letting anyone borrow it. It's the symbol of Mino-chi's and my love! (place a little heart sign here)"

Kuroi-sensei looked at Minoru. "Shiraishi," she said in an authoritative voice, "answer me truthfully and I will boost up your A- to an A+."

"Y-yes, ma'am," replied Minoru, confused.

Eyeing him carefully, she asked, "Do you have a male relative in his twenties who's single?"

**Prettyinpinkgal: And that's it! This was completely pointless, and had an abrupt ending in my mind, but I really didn't know what else to write. (sweatdrops) But please review! Thank you very much for reading:)**


End file.
